Not Alone
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: It's only been a couple of weeks after the Titan war, and things were improving. It was great until one night Percy hears a scream outside the protection of Camp Half Blood. Going to investigate with Annabeth, he finds it's a girl. But she's different, and she scared him, because... well she was the daughter of Poseidon.


Chapter 1: Not Alone

**It has been a total of 3 years since I've had this account, and since then never had I once written a sentence for this FanFic. I mean, my account name kinda gives away how much I really do love Percy Jackson.**

** To be honest I've been in the Iron Man Armored Adventures FanFiction for quite a while. I actually made my account because I read an author's FanFic for this category, and well… I didn't really keep up with it.**

** So all in all… I finally got an idea and I'm quite excited to finally start my first FanFic for this series. So… Please enjoy and please review! **

** Thank you **

**(This is after the Last Olympian, so none of that "Percy is missing" has happened)**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Rick Riordan… This is yours, but this story is mine!**

It was weeks after the invasion, and everything seemed to be going back to normal. I never really felt the effects of what really happened until after my birthday. I remember sitting in my cabin, holding my knees and rocking back and forth like a baby.

It was a little embarrassing.

I did have Annabeth, though, and let me just say, without her I wouldn't have been here today. She always stayed with me and never once has she shouted at me. And not to mention the amount of times she saved me from my own conscious.

So, the invasion really left an impression on camp. Everyone was still on edge, but you could tell that everyone was a lot happier than what they were before. The satyr were getting back to their normal wilderness routine, playing with the nymphs and helping the strawberries grow. The campers were still busy at work with constructing the extra cabins for the newer campers.

Dionysus wasn't being a pain in the rear as much any more, which was saying a lot because he still calls me, "Peter Johnson." Though occasionally I do catch him saying, "Percy," anytime I walk past his pinochle games with Chiron. And Chiron was just his splendid old self. He actually started up his record player again, which was killing many campers, but hey, at least he was back to normal.

Our newest oracle, Rachel Dare, cleaned up the fourth floor of the Big House, making her summer home up in the attic. She put all that stuff in a corner and took the other half of the room as her own little cabin. I would see her talking with Chiron, smiling even though she had to leave and go to that finishing school her father wanted to go to.

Everything was great, it was as though I was twelve again, the minor attacks from the braver monsters, and the peaceful environment before the war.

But that didn't mean we weren't careful.

Chiron kept demigods on duty at night, just in case some post- Titan monsters decided to play "let's attack the demigods" while we were all asleep. We were partnered in twos and stationed in each "corner" of the camp.

Annabeth and I were stationed by Thalia's tree, Clarisse and her cabin member were by the strawberry fields, the Stoll brothers by the climbing wall, and two others from the Apollo cabin by the woods.

A cool breeze brushed past me, and I couldn't help but take in a deep breath and sigh in content. I looked over at Annabeth as she plucked blades of grass from on top of the hill. The moon shone over her face, making her blonde hair look like silver and her grey eyes even brighter. She had her helmet to the side along with her knife.

Thalia's tree was behind us, casting a shadow to the side of the hill. The smile and blush came on before I could stop myself.

Annabeth and I pretty much started dating after we were thrown into the Long Island Sound. And that kiss… let's just leave it like that.

"What are you looking at, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said looking over at me. I frowned, hoping that hid my blush.

"Do you still have to call me that? I mean, we're together, so couldn't you drop that?" I pleaded back. She got a little more insistent to call me that anytime we had a conversation together.

She shook her head, a small forming on her lips. "I'm not giving up on your nickname. It's perfect for you." She flashed me her beautiful grin. I raised an eyebrow and sat up, leaning in closer to her. I instantly saw her face slack, and her breathing become rapid.

"And I know what makes you stop talking." I whispered softly. She closed her eyes as though anticipating something. "Wise Girl." I added with a chuckle. Annabeth's eyes shot open and she shoved me.

"You jerk!" She shouted, but I could see the smile in her eyes. I laughed as she wrestled me down onto the grass. She swung her legs over me and sat down on my waist. I held her wrists so that she wouldn't pummel me, but we instantly became quiet.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, but fell to the side as she sat on top of me. Her grey eyes gleamed with want, and I'm pretty sure I looked about the same. I wrapped my hands around her waist as she put her hands on either side of my head.

And we kissed.

Each kiss just kept getting better and better. Her soft lips were coated with her favorite vanilla lip-gloss that made me hungry (I do prefer chocolate, but hey… with Annabeth even vanilla is amazing). Her long lashed rustled on top of her cheeks and I fought back the urge to kiss them.

I slipped my hands lower until I was cupping her thighs, and she ran a hand through my hair. Oh, that felt good.

I was turning my body, so that I could be the dominant one on top before I heard the scream.

I pulled back instantly, and looked over my shoulder. "Did you hear that?" I asked Annabeth. She sat up, a little confused and closed her eyes.

"No, I hear-" Another scream. This time Annabeth's eyes widened and together we stood up, armors and weapons in hand. I popped the cap off of Riptide and felt the familiar balance of my magic sword. Annabeth clutched her New York Yankees baseball cap in her hand, preparing to go invisible whenever it was time.

I scanned the horizon, thinking it was from within Camp Half- Blood. But the next scream made me think otherwise. "It's from out there." I said in absolute shock. Normally during the night, no monster really attacked any demigod, unless that demigod went outside for one. This was extremely rare, and that kinda scared me.

"Annabeth, get Chiron! I'll go out." I commanded. I was preparing to run before Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"By the time I got to Chiron, and probably the other patrol groups, it could be too late. I'll come with you." And I knew I couldn't argue with the daughter of Athena, so I nodded and together we ran down the hill.

…

I didn't notice anything at first, because it was dark and well… it was dark. Even with the moon, I could barely make out anything in front of me. The trees blocked out the pathway, so that was even worse.

"Where did that scream come from?" I asked Annabeth. We both were in ready position, hands on our weapons and knees bent in case we needed to run or do an instant fight.

Her grey eyes were dark, thinking of any possible locations. "I'm not sure. Whoever screamed, I don't hear them now." She said. My heart fell. If that was supposedly another demigod, we lost them to a monster.

I kicked the ground and gripped my sword to contain my anger. "If only I ran down faster! If-" Annabeth touched my arm.

"It's not your fault. We didn't know about—"

"HELP ME!" Someone shouted. "HELP!" Annabeth and I exchanged glances and we quickly set off in the direction of the plea.

"Where are you?" Annabeth shouted. "Tell me where you are!" She swept her eyes across the vast trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything. But I heard the snap.

"Annabeth! DOWN!" I shoved her to the side as a massive black mass leaped over me and landed behind me. I quickly turned around, my instincts flaring. "Annabeth, get your cap on and go find that demigod!" I shouted without taking my eyes off of the massive fur creature in front of me.

When the creature turned, my legs almost turned to jelly.

It was a hellhound, and it was _huge. _Mrs. O'Leary looked like a squeaky toy compared to this fur ball. Its red beady eyes were wild and hungry, and each one of its canines was the size of my arm.

I gulped, really loud.

I raised one hand. "Okay, it's okay big—thing. I'm not going to hurt you… kinda. Just stay there okay? Stay!" I said sharply. Like that would make a difference, but I did try.

I prayed to the gods real quickly before charging the beast.

"AHH!" I shouted, raising my sword. The hellhound snarled and jumped, landing right in front of me. I barely had time to slow down before the thing clawed me. Thankfully my dip in the River of Styx did some good, because my shirt got shredded.

I rolled to the side as one of the hellhound's massive paws slammed down where I was only a second ago. I raised my sword and drove it into its shoulder. It howled in rage and swung its leg, hitting me in the chest.

I landed about 10 feet away, dazed. "Gods… that did not feel good." And that's when I hand an idea. I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Seconds later, my hellhound morphed beside me and roared. "Good girl." I said patting her soft black fur. She licked me.

That probably looked pretty terrifying to that giant hellhound in front of me.

"Mrs. O'Leary, I need to you to attack that hellhound. I have to help Annabeth. If you get hurt, leave! Okay?" I quickly said. Mrs. O'Leary cocked her head, and I sighed. "Attack!"

As the two monsters fought, I pulled my pen from my pocket and uncapped Riptide again. "Annabeth!" I shouted.

"Percy! Come here!" I heard her shout back. I ran in the direction of her voice and saw her holding something in her hands. "Percy, we have to get her back to camp." Annabeth said, her voice shaking.

A small girl was in Annabeth's hands; blood streaked her face, matting her black hair to her face. I dropped to her side, and took the girl from Annabeth's shaking hands. I put her head in the crook of my elbow and gave her a shake. "Hey, open your eyes. Can you hear me?"

It was obvious she was completely unconscious because her eyes didn't even flicker. I started to get worried before I heard Mrs. O'Leary let out a shriek and whimper. "Gods, Mrs. O'Leary. I hope she's okay." I muttered. I was desperate to leave the girl and help my dog, but at the same time I couldn't leave her with Annabeth.

"Annabeth, get up and go see if Mrs. O'Leary is okay. Go invisible and meet me at the top of Thalia's tree. If that hellhound sees you, shout my name three times and I'll come for you." I said quickly. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and watched her slip on her baseball cap. "Good luck." I said.

…

The girl was light, which made it easier for me to carry her up the hill. I adjusted my arm so it was right underneath her knees and shifted my other arm so that I was going perpendicular with her back. Her arm slipped free and swung limply by her side.

"Come on, wake up. Give me a sign that you're okay!" I hissed. As I neared the top, I heard Annabeth yelp and then there was silence. If my heart could jump out of my chest it would've.

I placed the girl against Thalia's trunk and looked over my shoulder for Annabeth, which was dumb since she was invisible.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Annabeth!" That's when I sighed in relief, because I saw her cap come off her head. Her face was red and worn out.

She leaned over and took deep breaths. "Stupid—hellhound!" She ushered out. "How's the girl?"

"She's still out cold. I was hoping she would moan or anything, but she hasn't done or said anything." I pressed the back of my hand against her forehead, and then pushed my forefinger against her neck. "She has a pulse, strong. Annabeth, go get Chiron, tell him she is unconscious and could be a potential demigod."

Annabeth nodded and zoomed past me towards the big house. Her blonde ponytail swished back and forth.

"Sir?" A small voice said. My head whipped around so fast I saw double. The girl opened her eyes, and I gasped.

They were green, bright green, and just like mine.

**I think I started off a little rocky. Sorry about that! I hope it isn't too bad! Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Also tell me anything that I should fix!**

**I am a huge fan of this series and I thank anyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
